Eduardo Dantas vs. Alexis Vila
The fight was in the finals of the Bellator season five bantamweight tournament. The Fight The first round began. Zach Machovsky reluctantly agreed to commentate for the bout, he seemed surprised. They touched gloves and off they went. Vila shot for a desperate double and got it. Dantas worked for a kimura. Four thirty-five as Vila defended and stood. Vila kicked the leg twice. Four fifteen. Again with the kick. Four minutes. Dantas stood. Dantas landed a jumping knee. Three thirty-five. Vila blocked a high kick. They clinched. Vila stuffed a trip. Three fifteen remaining. Vila kneed the thigh. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Vila kneed the thigh. Two fifteen. Vila kneed the thigh. Two minutes remaining. Vila worked a single. Dantas stuffed it. Dantas stuffed a trip as well. One thirty-five. Vila worked for a single. Dantas stuffed it again there. Vila worked for another single, it was stuffed. One minute remaining. Dantas stuffed another single. And another. Thirty-five remaining. Vila switched to a double and got it to guard. Vila defended a triangle and had the back as they stood. Fifteen. Vila kneed the thigh three times. Again. The first round ended. 10-9 Vila. The second round began. Vila shot for a single. Dantas stuffed it and another, nope this one was high. Nope Dantas was defending still. He stuffed it and another. Four thirty-five. Dantas was stepping over nicely here. Vila worked a single. Dantas landed a right hand. Four fifteen left there. Dantas landed a big counter right. Four minutes. Dantas landed a leg kick. Dantas feinted a flying knee. Three thirty-five. Dantas landed a leg kick. Vila shot for a single. Three fifteen. Dantas stuffed it to the clinch. Three minutes as they broke. Dantas landed a leg kick. Dantas landed a flying knee and missed one. He landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five.Dantas stuffed a single, Vila had the suplex position. Two fifteen. They clinched. Dantas worked a standing guilotine. Two minutes. Vila escaped eating a knee. One thirty-five. Vila landed a good right hand and ate a flying knee. That landed flush. Vila kept coming, ate a counter right uppercut. One fifteen. Vila worked a single, Dantas had a tight standing guillotine. One minute. Dantas stuffed another single and another. Vila worked another. Dantas stuffed it, too, landing a right uppercut. Thirty-five. Dantas kneed the body twice and again. They broke. Fifteen. Dantas missed a flying knee. Dantas landed a right hook. The second round ended. 10-9 Dantas. The third round began. Dantas landed a leg kick. Vila landed a leg kick himself and ate one. Four thirty-five. Vila landed another kick. Vila slipped. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Dantas kneed the body. Three thirty-five as Dantas stuffed a single and had the back with one hook in. Dantas got the other hook in with three fifteen. One of Vila's hands was trapped too. Three minutes. Dantas was working patiently for the choke. Two thirty-five. Dantas got the body triangle. Two fifteen remaining. Dantas worked for the choke hard. Two minutes. He was working hard. One thirty-five. Dantas nearly had it but lost it there unfortunately. One fifteen. One minute. Vila was throwing little punches backwards. Thirty-five. Dantas worked hard for the choke. Fifteen. The third round ended. 10-9 Dantas. 29-28 Dantas.